The Morning After
by Reyes9
Summary: Set morning after in season 4, episode 24. Penny must deal with her mistake and how to move forward. Eventually Lenny. Now M-rated. Read at own risk.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first BBT-fic and this is set morning after Penny seemed to sleep with Raj. Don't worry, it will be a Lenny-fic eventually as they are my favorite couple. A little drama/angst in the beginning. I might upgrade the rating to M eventually. It will mainly be from Penny's POV but some Leonard too. I never felt Leonard's reaction to what happened was any good. If it was one time he could have been angry, it was this one. It will be AU from this point. English is not my native language, so bear with my slight mistakes.**

 **Penny POV**

Her head hurt, her body felt cold. She was in a bed because she was covered with blanket. She checked herself and realized she was naked, not even wearing any panties. She looked down and saw an arm holding around her outside the blankets. She turned her head and looked at the person lying on her right side. _Holy crap on a cracker._ She was horrified. Raj of all people was lying next to her. She suddenly raised herself up and realised what had happened.

"Oh god." She turned around and was dead serious when she spoke. "This never happened. Do you understand me?"

Raj responded by only nodding his head up and down quickly.

"Really? Still can't talk to me?" She shouted in disbelief. "Okay. Just turn around" She made a twirling motion with her hand. Raj turned his head towards the door while she quickly got out and put on her clothes in a hurry. She bolted out of the bedroom with Raj following her with the sheets around his body. She reached the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Leonard, Howard and Sheldon. "Dammit" she said. "What's going on?" she heard Leonard say from the couch. _Best to just get out of here._ She started laughing nervously. "This is not what it looks like" and started walking quickly towards her apartment. She heard Sheldon speaking. "What does it look like?" Before she shut her door.

She plopped down on the couch as her head was spinning. She had a bad hangover and just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She was about to close her eyes and sleep again when her door was slammed open and shut again and jolted up in shock. She wanted to scream at whoever disturbed her hangover but went silent when she saw Leonard standing there with a look she had never seen from him before. He looked angry, even livid.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really that selfish that you don't care about other people

s feelings whatsoever? Don't your care about me at all? Are you so narrow-minded that you only see what is right in front of you?" Leonard was pacing back and forth before looking at her waiting for some sort of respond.

Penny was never one to stand down so she shouted back. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Leonard looked at her in disbelief. "Really? You gonna play the innocent-card at me? How about taking some responsibility for your actions instead of playing the victim card."

"You are talking like I have killed a person. I haven't done anything wrong. Stop shouting at me." Penny didn't understand what Leonard was so angry about.

"Not done anything wrong? You fucking slept with Raj! How is that not doing anything wrong?"

Penny felt pain over what he said, she regretted doing that of course, but that still didn't mean Leonard could decide who she slept with.

"So what? We are not a couple anymore, you are with Priya now. So what does it matter to you?"

Penny said and crossed her arms.

"For your information, Priya and I broke up and she's moving back to India to be with her old boyfriend." Leonard spoke sadly.

 _Okay, that was_ _a_ _new information. Leonard is single again._

"And second." She heard Leonard speak again. "Even if we are not a couple anymore, there is something called you don't sleep with your ex-boyfriends friends no matter what. It's still a betrayal of my trust and our friendship. How can I ever trust you again? How can I ever talk to you again?" Leonard turned around and walked out before slamming the door again.

Penny just stared at the door. _Okay, he is really angry at me._

She was still really tired and decided that she would talk to him later after her nap and him calming himself down a bit. She walked into her bedroom and stripped down to her underwear before getting under the covers and falling asleep almost immediately.

 **A few hours later...**

Penny woke up feeling more relaxed and peaceful before she remembered the talk she had with Leonard before she went to bed. After thinking about it, she knew he was right and she felt awful for what she did. _How could I sleep with someone who can't even talk to me without consuming alcohol?_

This was by far the worst she's ever done. Sure, she slept with the brother of the guy she was dating once, but this was Leonard, a guy she cared a lot about.

She decided that she needed to talk to him properly about this and make him understand that she regrets it and that she feels really bad about it. She guessed the guys were at work now anyway, so she would talk to him later when they are home. It was her day off, so she got herself a shower and after feeling more refreshed, she made herself some toast and put on a friends-dvd and watched it for the time being.

She has watched all the episodes many times already and knew most of the lines, but she never got tired for watching it. It also featured her favorite actress and role-model, Jennifer Aniston, who she had a little girl-crush on. She had been watching for a few hours and was on the episode that Ross had slept with that girl while he and Rachel were on a break. That struck a little closer to home right now and she felt like her heart just dropped to her stomach. She turned off the TV and got herself a glass of water. She heard noises coming from outside her apartment and guessed the guys was home again. Calming herself with breathing, she walked over and knocked on the door. She needed to set things straight with Leonard.

It was Sheldon who opened. "Oh Penny. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Hi Sheldon. Can I come in?" she asked with a smile.

"Why not" he replied and shrugged his shoulders.

Penny walked in and looked around. Not seeing anyone else in the living room, she turned around and spoke. "Is Leonard in his room? If so, could you get him for me? I need to talk to him about something."

Sheldon put his hands on his back before speaking. "I'm sorry Penny, but Leonard has terminated the roommate-agreement and has moved out the apartment."

Penny just stared at him in shock.

 **A/N: Thought this was a nice place to stop the prologue of this story. My normal chapters will be longer. I have no idea how often or how long this story gonna be, but I will try to update regularly. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: A big thank you to those who reviewed and for the reviewer that mentioned Raj's involvment in this, will be pleased by this chapter.**

 **Leonard POV (A few hours earlier)**

He was driving towards Raj's apartment. He was still really angry about what happened. Not only had Raj slept with his friend, but also his ex-girlfriend. On top of that, Raj couldn't even speak to girls, so how he even managed to get Penny in bed is mind blogging. Like hell just freeze over. He admitted that yes, Penny did sleep with more than a few guys over the years, but that she could sink that low to sleep with his friend? Thinking about it made him just even more angry. He gripped the steeringweel of his car more than usual and hoping today ain't the day that speed my kill him.

He arrived shortly after at the apartment-complex that Raj lived in. He tried to calm himself down as he approached the door before knocking several times.

A few seconds later, Raj openend and looked at Leonard like he had seen a ghost and looked down in shame. Leonard grabbed his shirt. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends? How on earth did you manage to get in bed with Penny and in my bed of all places?"

Raj stumbled backwards and held up his hands in defense.

"Leonard please, I'm so, so sorry about what happenend. I don't actually remember much of what was going on last night except for me and Penny were drinking in your livingroom and it seemed like we both were pretty depressed with what was going on with you and Priya. Me of course as she is my sister and all..."

Leonard cut him off. "We broke up last night. She's going back to her old boyfriend." He loosened his grip a little on Raj's shirt.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Leonard. That can't have been pleasant to hear." Raj responded with a sad face.

"Yeah and now I find out that you hooked up with my ex-girlfriend last night. How could you do that Raj?" Leonard asked both feeling angry and hurt at the same time.

Once again Raj was holding his hands up. "To be honest Leonard, I don't remember much of what happenend last night. I remember we were drinking and then Sheldon went to bed and after that it's blank. Leonard, I am truly sorry for what I did. I know there is nothing I can say to make you feel better about it."

Leonard thought about what he said and he seemed sincere in not remembering what happenend. In a way, that made it almost worse. He showed Raj backwards and he fell down on the ground. He then turned around and stormed out of there.

He was still furious about the whole situation and knew he had to get away from this for a while. He then decided to use that unused days of his vacation. He parked outside CalTech and walked to Professor Siebert's offiice and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in" He heard from the other side.

"Professor Siebert? Can I talk to you for a second?" Leonard asked.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes, so make it quick." He responded and got some papers out of his drawer.

"I wanted to ask if it was okay for me to take my vacation I have saved up now? Something has come up and I could really need it." Leonard explained.

Professor Siebert was more than happy to make the arrangement since he didn't want to pay extra money for him not taking the vacation.

Leonard walked out of there and got into his car, then drove back home to pack. He knew Sheldon was still at work and Penny is at her shift at the cheesecake factory, which made it easier for him to get what he needed at home. After parking his car he walked upstairs and got into the apartment. He sat down on his laptop and wrote in the information for the roommate-agreement termination. He knew he couldn't stay there anymore, being this close to Penny was not an option. He would use the time he had on vacation to find a new place, but for now he would stay in a hotel. He packed his essentials in a bag and figured he could get the rest of his stuff when he had found his new place. A picture of him and Penny was in his trashcan. He picked it up for a second and thought back to happier times. He felt a tear in his eye and quickly put the picture down and walked out to the livingroom and packed his laptop away as well. He grabbed the roommate-agreement papers and put it down on the ground by the front door. He grabbed his backpack and shoulderbag before opening the door to the apartment and looked back for the final time. _Time to move on_ he thought before closing the door.

 **Penny POV (present)**

She was standing in front of the cheesecake factory. She was not in the mood to work right now. Leonard had left. Not just for today, but for good. He was gone.

Still feeling the shock of what Sheldon had told her yesterday, she walked in greeting the other waitresses. Bernadette saw her friend and waved her over.

"Hi Penny. What's going on with you? I'm sorry saying this but you don't look to good. You are not feeling sick are you?"

Penny was definitly not feeling all that good and told her so. Bernadette pressed her more about it. So Penny opened up about what happenend last night and this morning.

The manager, Mike, came by and wondered about what was going on but Bernadette just said something about girltalk.

"Oh Penny. How could you do that? You know how much Leonard cares about you. He must me devestaded about it."

Penny wiped of a tear. "I don't know. I don't remember much about what happenend. Just bits and pieces. We were drinking and talking. I was feeling down about Leonard and Priya and I told Raj that I never should have broken up with Leonard in the first place."

Bernadette hugged her friend and looked at her face. "You want to get back together with Leonard again now?"

Penny just nodded, not knowing quite what to say as she never was one to talk about her feelings much.

"Oh Penny. I think you just need to give Leonard a little space to gather his thoughts. No doubt he was hurt about this. You are after all his ex-girlfriend and Raj is one of his closest friends."

"I really screwed up. How could I do this to him? He is my closest friend, although not lately because of the Priya-thing, but still. It really hurt me that he would cut me out like that you know. This whole thing is a mess." Penny responded as Bernadette brought her back to the ladies room.

"How about we meet after work and then we can talk some more okay?"Bernadette asked.

Although she wasn't really in a place to have a girls night, she thought it would do her good right now.

"Okay, meet at my place at 7 then" Penny responded and walked away putting on a smile for the customers sitting down on her table.

Penny had already had a drink of wine before her friends, Bernadette and Amy showed up at her apartment. She knew they would make her talk about what has happenend the last couple of days.

She had never been the talkative person and more the getting whatever she want done.

When she heard a knock on her door, she shouted and the door opened.

"Hey Penny, we are here for girls night." Bernadette said while getting seated on the couch.

"So bestie, what is troubling you?" Amy said as usual getting right down things.

Penny was not ready to spill everything just yet, but she got down on the chair and started chatting about what had happenend, with her and Raj and her and Leonard.

Amy of course spoke first, thinking it would lighten the mood. "So how was he? Did he satisfy you sexually?"

Penny almost spitted out her wine in surprise of Amy's question.

"Amy! I really don't wanna talk about that." Penny responded and would never ever spill about any of her sexual partners.

Amy frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be a suitable question considering the topic at hand."

Penny shook her head. "It's not okay? Change of topic please."

Bernadette spoke. "So have you heard anything from Leonard yet?"

"No. I tried calling him but his phone was switched off or he didn't wanna take the call. I really wanna fix this. No matter what the outcome will be, I still want us to remain at least friends." Penny replied before taking another sip from her wine.

"But you still want to be more don't you?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes I do, but I have probably screwed that up so badly that nothing can repair this." Penny stood up and downed the rest of her wine.

"Easy there bestie. So what do you guys wanna do now? Maybe we can get our menstruation cycle synced?" Amy asked.

Penny almost gagged at that. She decided she needed something stronger than wine and got tequila, shot-glasses, lime and salt. That brought memories back from when she and Leonard almost had sex for the first time. If only he hadn't started his rambling right before they were about to do it, they could have been together sooner. But it took over two years before it happened. Damn her insecurites damn him for overthinking everything.

"Let's have some tequila-shots girls." Penny put down all the ingredients on the table.

"Oh I don't know. That's pretty strong stuff isn't it?" Bernadette always a little cautius.

Amy however wanted to make her best friend happy so she happily agreed even though she never tried it before. "I want to try it. How is it done?"

Penny talked and showed her through the process with taking salt on her wrist before licking it off, took the shot and poured it down her throat before biting the lime.

Amy and Bernadette then both did the same, although they were not used to it like Penny so they only did it once. Penny however was up to five of them before she started to get really drunk after already drinking couple glasses of wine as well.

It made Penny sad. "I miss Leonard. He should be with me right now, doing me in my favorite position. Sex with Leonard is the best I've ever had, even though he doesn't work out and has asthma."

Bernadette and Amy watched their friend rambling. It was clear they needed to help her somehow.

"Penny, how about you drink some water?" Bernadette said.

"Noooo, no water for me. The only thing I want right now is Leonard. Why hasn't he called me yet? I will apologize to him and beg him to take me back."

Amy had enough. "Okay bestie, time for you to go to bed now. We can talk more about things tomorrow when you are sober again."

"Yes, I agree with Amy. We will help you get to bed now."

"Okay, on one condition. Don't tell Leonard what I have told you tonight. I will die of embarrassment."

"Litterally impossible." Amy said. Penny just glared at her.

She and Bernadette grabbed one of Penny's arms each and guided her to the bedroom. They helped her undress and got her into her pyjamas.

"You guys are so nice to me. Give me a hug" Bernadette and Amy looked at eachother quickly but complied. "Sleep well Penny and try not to be so sad about Leonard okay?" Bernadette said quitly.

"Okay." Was all Penny could muster before sleep got to her.

Bernadette and Amy walked out and took a taxi home. Bernadette told Amy that she would talk to Howard about Leonard to figure out how he was doing.

Penny had drifted in and out of sleep for an hour now, still feeling quite drunk. It also made her horny, so she picked up her phone and called Leonard. When she only received his voicemail, she left a message. _Hey sweetie, I don't know where you are right now, but can you call me as soon as you get this?_ Five minutes later she called him again. Still his voicemail. _Please Leonard. I need to talk to you. I miss you. Call me._

 **Leonard POV (present)**

Leonard was lying in his motel room after checking in for three nights. He figured he at least could find something reasonable in that time. He had bought a few newspaper and was now looking through the ads-section. There was a few apartments that looked good to him, but a couple of them were in the wrong direction or to far from work. He found two that he at least could go and see. One was located only a few blocks from CalTech and the rent was pretty reasonable. He did earn pretty good at CalTech, so money wasn't really an issue. The other apartment was further away, but was actually close to where he actually was living now. _Was_ living he reminded himself. After terminating the roommate-agreement, he didn't really have a home right now. He had been going back and forth over the last few hours if he had made the right decision and even after that he still wasn't sure. But no going back now.

He sighed and picked his phone out of his pocket. _What the hell?_ Apperantly his phone was off. Once he had put it on again, he saw he had several missed call from Penny and even voicemails.

He didn't wanna listen to them now, he was emotinally drained after the long day and decided to prep for bed, so he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He went under the blankets and stared up against the ceiling. How had everything gotten so screwed up? First he was happy with Priya and thought he could forget about Penny and he even agreed to so many things Priya wanted just to make her happy. He started using contact-lenses and change his wardrobe for her and now they had broken up and she was back in India with her ex-boyfriend Sanjay. Then on top of that, he had gotten home emotionally drained from their talk to finding out that Penny had slept with his friend Raj in his own bed. That had turned into a shitstorm and he had yelled at her over it. He felt bad now for doing that, but he also felt it was justified all things considered. After thinking for some time,exhaustion finally won over and he sucumbed to sleep.

After sleeping for over eight hours, he finally woke up, at least feeling well rested. His phone was now fully charged and he saw the voicemails from Penny waiting for him. He quickly decided that he could just listen to it and get it overwith. He listened to all the messages Penny had left him. He loved hearing her voice, but he was still too hurt about what happenend to really care right now. She had said she was missing him and wanted him to call her, but he was just not ready for that yet. Why would she miss him? Wasn't she with Raj now? Was it a one-night thing? Why would he even care about that. They had betrayed his trust and this was too much to handle. He needed to occupy his mind with something else, so he called the people concerning the ads he found last night.

Unfortunately, one of the apartments was already gone, but the other was still available. He decidied to check it out right away. He finished his breakfast and headed out to his car outside the motel room. It was only a ten minutes drive from where he was even with traffic. When he got there though, he saw that the apartment wasn't really that well considering what it said in the paper, but it couldn't hurt to check it out some more. So he walked up to the front door and knocked. He didn't hear anything no one was opening. He knocked again, a little harder this time. After waiting for what seemed a very long time, a guy finally openend.

"What do you want?" The guy asked.

"Hi, my name is Leonard and I saw the ad in the paper and wanted to take a look?" Leonard asked innocently.

"Fine, make it quick, I have to leave in ten minutes." The guy responded and opened the door completely for Leonard to enter.

As soon as he entered, Leonard felt a terrible smell coming from the apartment. Someone had either died or something was rotten here for a long time. The guy was leading him through the different rooms. Besides the smell, the rooms was pretty good. It had two bedrooms as well.

He decided to ask about the smell.

"Something smells very bad in here. Do you know what it is?" He asked carefully not to upset the owner.

"Don't worry about the smell, it's the neighbors who hunt a lot, so they bring dead animals here from time to time. You will get used to it." The guy dismissevly said.

Leonard could not imagine living here with a smell like that on a regular basis.

"I think I have seen what I needed. Thanks for showing me." He told the guy before turning around and walked towards the door.

"No problem. Should I get together the paperwork?" The guy asked.

Leonard shuddered and after he opened the door he said. "I don't think so, goodbye." He shut the door quickly before the guy could say anything else. He walked towards his car and got out of there.

On his way back to the hotel, he figured it would be harder to find an acceptable place as fast as he could. He was hoping to find something within the next few days so he could move there before he went back to work again next week. Otherwise he had to go crawling back to Sheldon and he definitly didn't want that.

Back at the hotel he grabbed a lunch there, sitting and staring out towards all the people walking by. His thoughts drifted back to Penny. What was he going to do?

 **A/N: That's the first proper chapter done. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

 **Leonard POV**

It was afternoon before he was back at the hotel. He had bought a few more newspapers and was looking through them to find a nice place to stay. Even if he earned quite well at CalTech, he didn't want anything glamorous, it wasn't his style. Just something simple with one bedroom. Since he wouldn't have a roommate in his new place, it was no point getting one with two.

He still wanted to rent for the time being as he wasn't in a place to settle down right now. He eagerly looked through the papers. Not much to find. Just an apartment that was again a little to far from work and he didn't want to go through a lot of traffic everyday just to get there.

He decided to open his laptop and go online and see if there is something else that isn't in the papers. After looking through several pages, he found something that looked pretty okay. It's a new apartment as well, not old or anything and within his budget. He called the landlord's number listed. After a small chat he was told he could come over and check it out.

While walking towards his car, his thoughts were occupied with Penny again. Should he call her back? Maybe go to the cheesecake factory and talk it out. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and before he knew it, he had bumped into someone and fallen down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" He quickly said and got his glasses on again and then he saw the person he had bumped into.

"Leslie?"

"Leonard? Been a while. How are you doing?" Leslie replied.

"It sure have been. I'm doing okay, but I'm currently looking for a new place to live."

"Oh really? Finally gotten enough of Dr. dumbass?" Leslie smiled.

"Yeah that and that my ex-girlfriend slept with one of my best friends." He answered.

Leslie was taken aback by that statement.

"Penny slept with Howard?" she asked.

Leonard felt nausea now. That was a picture he did not want in his head.

"No, but she slept with Raj."

"Wow Leonard, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." She gently rubbed his arm comfortly.

"Thanks Leslie. But yeah, I can't stay there, living next to her anymore. The pain would be present everyday and I don't want that reminding me everyday I see her."

"That's understable I guess. I mean, it didn't bother you when I slept with Howard after our get-together."

"I know. But that was only a one-time thing. I was with Penny for a long time and I still care a lot about her. That's why it hurts so much." Leonard said looking down on the ground.

"I can see that Leonard. So hey, have you found somewhere to stay yet?" Lesley asked changing the topic.

"I was actually on my way to look at one right now. It's by Highland park." He replied thankful for the change in conversation.

"That's not so bad. But that reminds me, one of my neighbors is moving out right now. I could talk to the landlord in my building and maybe you can check it out?"

"Wow thanks Leslie, that would be great." Leonard replied happily.

"Great. I will talk to him later and then I can text you when you can come over and see it. But I have to run now. Talk soon Leonard." She gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, thanks Leslie." He waved goodbye as she was walking in opposite direction he was going.

Lost in thought again, he remembered he had an apartment to check so he got in his car and drove all the way there. Once parked outside his destination, he looked around the place. The apartment was white and went along the main road. It was quite big and painted white over two floors with a porch. It was definitly bigger than he thought, but since it was in his price-range, he had to check it out. He walked towards the entrance and slowly knocked on the front door. Shortly, a woman who looks a little older than him openend and greeted him. At least he got a better welcome than the last apartment he checked out.

"And this is the bedroom." The woman said.

Leonard looked around and it was very spacious with a full walk-in closet. _Penny would have liked that_ he thought before clearing his head of those feelings.

"Thank you for showing me around. I can honestly say that this is the best place I've seen so far." Leonard said.

The woman smiled. "No problem." She then walked him out of there before speaking again. "Let me know if you have any questions. Here is my card." The woman handed Leonard her business card with name and number on it.

"I sure will. Thanks again." He replied and got outside and walked towards his car.

While he drove back towards the hotel he was thinking that he was very interested in this place. He decided to check his phone. He had missed calls from Sheldon. Deciding that Sheldon would never stop calling him, he might as well call him back right now using the headset he had. After a few rings and he heard Sheldon picking up on the other line.

"Hello Sheldon. I can see I have several missed calls from you. What do you want?"

"Ah, Leonard, thank you for returning my call. I just wanted to inform you that I cannot accept your termination of the roommate-agreement."

 _What is he up to now?_ Leonard thought.

"And why not?" Leonard asked not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"According to the roommate-agreement that _you_ have signed if I may say, it requires a seven days notice before it will take effect. Therefore, you are still considered my roommate." Sheldon stated.

"No it's not. I have read the whole thing and there is nothing on it that states about this 7 day rule you are talking about." Leonard responded.

"That is because it's written with very tiny letters that could only be seen under a microscope which is the tiniest of fineprint. If you had actually bothered checking more carefully, you would have seen that." Sheldon said as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

 _Of course he had done something like that_ Leonard thought before answering.

"Well, you can take the bus Sheldon. You don't need me to drive you to work." Leonard was trying very hard not to get upset considering he was driving.

"Yes, I have already prepared myself for that, but there is still the question about when we go to the comic-book store and my take-out food everyday."

"You can call Howard or Raj to pick you up." Leonard reasoned.

"I will never again sit on that death-trap of a scooter that Howard uses and I can't stand all the Indian music Raj listens to every time I'm in his car. So Leonard, please come by and pick me up tomorrow after work."

"Fine, I will pick you up tomorrow." Leonard conceded.

"Thank you. Goodbye Leonard." Sheldon said and hanged up the phone.

Leonard threw his phone down in the seat, upset about Sheldon being always a pain in his ass. Like Penny says, he is a whackadoodle.

Again his thought went back to Penny. Even though he was still upset at her, he still missed her. After the whole Priya-thing and now what had happened in the last few days, they hadn't spent much time together lately. They used to be so close, even after she broke up with him they still remained friends. But now with what happened with her and Raj they seemed further apart than ever. He sighed and concentrated on the the drive back to his hotel.

 **Penny POV**

Her shift was going pretty fast, so she didn't have to think too much about other stuff. The whole thing was a clusterfuck and she really wanted to make peace with Leonard again. She saw Bernadette going towards her.

"Hi Bernie, whats up?" She asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Cut the crap Penny. I can see it all over your face." Bernadette answered.

Penny was taken aback by Bernadette's words.

"What are you talking about?" Penny responded.

"I can see that you are miserable Penny. You are not doing so well. Last night you were drunk and constantly talked about Leonard." Bernadette stated.

Penny sighed. "I know Bernie. But I don't wanna talk about that here when I'm working."

"I agree, so that's why were going out tonight. Me, you and Amy are going to a club."

Penny was in no mood to go clubbing right now. "I don't know Bernie. I'm not in a mood to have fun right now."

Bernadette grabbed both her arms. "It wasn't a question Penny. We are going to a club and that's final. I will text you later after I talk to Amy."

"Okay fine. If you really want, we can go out. But I'm not looking for someone to hook up with.." Penny warned her about trying to setting her up with someone at the club.

"That's fair. Just want you to enjoy your time." Bernadette responded and walked to a nearby table that just got occupied.

 _Great, going out is not what I need now or maybe it will help me take my mind of things?_

The rest of her shift was pretty boring, so when she finally reached the fourth floor and got inside her apartment, all she wanted was to sit down and watch some tv-show or movie. But she had promised Bernadette to go out tonight and if it was one thing, she always made good on her promises.

She took a quick shower, before putting on something nice, not too slutty, but enough to see how her curves went from top to bottom. She decided on a purple one shoulder mid thigh length dress, it covered her breasts, but you could see them clearly begging to be set free. She picked out matching shoes and some accessories to compliment her dress. Standing in front of the mirror, she stared at herself, making sure everything looked good. Just then she heard the knock on the door.

"Hi guys. Let me get my purse and I'm ready to go." Penny said seeing her two friends.

Amy of course was in awe of her beautiful best friend. "Wow Penny, if I wasn't straight I would totally do you."

Penny stood with her back to them and gagged inside at that comment but put on a smile when she turned around. "Thanks Ames, let's get going."

It was a short drive and Bernadette was the designated driver of the evening since she wanted Penny to have a good time. Bernadette had looked up this new club opening this week and thought it would be a great place to hang out. They paid the entrance fee and got themselves a drink each. It didn't take long until Penny gotten herself a few more and the girls were talking about their week when a guy approached Penny and asked if she wanted to dance. _Why not_ she thought and joined him on the dance floor. The music was going fast so the dancing was pretty lose, which suited Penny fine. After a couple of songs, the music changed to a more slow and intimate one and Penny excused herself with needing a new drink. The guy, Derek as she found out between the songs, offered to buy her one. Not one to say no for a free drink, she went back to Amy and Bernadette and waited for him to return.

Bernadette spoke first. "Got yourself a hottie huh Penny?" Smiling at her friend.

"Yeah he's okay I guess, but thanks for the free drink Derek." Penny said letting out a little laugh.

Amy frowned. "So you are just letting him buy you drinks and don't plan on letting him see your goods?"

Penny was taken aback by that question. "No of course not. I mean he is cute and all but no one is seeing what's underneath this dress tonight. I'm not sleeping with a guy just because he buys me a drink Amy. What do you think I am?"

Amy realized she had hurt her friend and looked down on the ground. "I'm sorry Penny. I was out of line."

"I'm going to the bathroom really quick." Penny responded and walked away.

Penny stood in front of the bathroom-mirror and looked at herself. She was getting a little tipsy, but at least admitted she had a decent time. Why was this so hard? She knew the reason, but she wouldn't go there, it would just make herself miserable. She looked down on her phone and saw that she had several missed call from Raj. _What could he want?_ She quickly called him.

"Hi Raj. I'm currently out with Bernadette and Amy and didn't see that you had called me."

"Oh hi Penny. I was just wondering if you could come by tomorrow, maybe around noon?" Raj asked and Penny could hear by his voice that he had been drinking as well.

"Uhm, sure? Is there a reason you want me to come over?" Penny asked starting to feel sleepy.

"I have something to tell you Penny, but it's best that we do it face to face." Raj replied.

Penny wasn't sure what was going on but as she didn't have any plans tomorrow so she agreed.

"Okay Raj, I'll be there around noon." Penny said quickly before hanging up, not feeling in the mood to talk more to him now.

After doing her business in the bathroom she joined her friends again. "Nice, a new drink for me." Penny exclaimed when she saw one ready on the table where Bernadette and Amy was standing.

"Yes, Derek got you this one. He wondered where you were, but we said you just went to the bathroom." Bernadette explained.

"Oh well, thanks Derek." Penny said smiling and started drinking some of it.

 **Leonard POV**

After a few hours and not hearing anything from Leslie, Leonard decided he could check out the club that was in the neighborhood. Apparently, it was a new club that just opened. He could at least get a beer or two and take his mind of things. At least that's what he told himself. So he decided to walk over as it was just a a few hundred meters away from his hotel.

It was only 9pm, but it was still a lot of people in the club. It was not really his kinda place, but it was the best place for a couple of beers right now. He paid the entrance fee and walked in feeling the music blasting through the big room. There was a lot of people dancing, mostly women. He moved towards the bar and ordered his beer and turned around looking at the people dancing away. A lot of pretty girls there, but they would never be interested in him he told himself. He drank his whole beer down in a couple of minutes and ordered another one. He turned around, beer in his hand and looked at the crowd. Then he noticed the one person he did not want to see this evening. Penny was sitting there with Bernadette and Amy, sipping her drink. She had that fake smile plastered on, but he knew her well enough that she really wasn't in the mood.

When he saw her turning her head in his direction, he quickly turned around and started walking towards the exit. He heard Penny calling his name. But he needed to get out of there.

He stumbled pass a few people standing in his way but eventually ended up outside without Penny getting to him. He quickly walked back towards the hotel. He needed some sleep.

 **Penny POV**

Penny talked some more with Bernadette and Amy, but was really tipsy now and only partly listened to what they were saying. She checked out the audience inside the club. No sign of that guy that bought her the drink. She even had forgotten his name now. By the bar, she saw a guy sipping a beer. _Hmm, that guy looks like Leonard._ She could only see his back, but she recognized him anywhere and when he turned his head, there was no doubt, Leonard is here. _Why is he here? Was he spying here? Was he looking for someone?_ Penny quickly dismissed that thought. Leonard was not the guy to go to a bar and pick up someone. Deciding that she should talk to him, she called out his name and he looked her way and he looked surprised seeing her. It did not seem like he wanted to talk to her because he turned around and started walking away. But Penny was not having any of it and walked after him through the club. Unfortunately, it was too crowded and she momentarily lost sight of him and hurried outside to find him. She looked both ways, but he was gone in the night.

She saw Bernadette and Amy approaching her.

"What is happening?" Bernadette asked.

Penny saw no fault in telling the truth. "I saw Leonard sitting at the bar." She responded which made them both surprised. "He ran out as soon as he saw me." Penny stated dejectedly. "How can I get him to forgive me if he won't talk to me?"

 **A/N: That's chapter two done. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appriciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Things will clear up in this chapter.**

Penny POV

Penny woke up with a big headache. It was already past 10 and she was meeting Raj at noon. She didn't know what he wanted and she wasn't comfortable being around him right now, all things considered. She got up and took a comforting shower, washing the sleep away. She wanted to talk to Leonard so much. Things just kept being bad and she didn't even know what to tell him. It was a mistake? Clearly. But that still doesn't take away the fact that she did it and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. How could she do that to Leonard? Her best friend before all this stuff with Priya and Raj. She wished she could turn the clock back to where Leonard had told her he loved her. They were so happy, but she was also so scared of how things were going. Not because she didn't love Leonard, but she wasn't ready to put herself out there again. The emotional scares from her previous relatioship still stung deeply. If she had just told him they could have been much further in a relationship now. Instead here she is, hoping that Leonard will come around and actually forgive her. Which still wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. She knew Leonard was the guy for her. How she have wasted this last four years, except for the time they were actually together which was until he said those words, the happiest she had been in her life. A guy that not only was everything she wanted bedroom-wise, but also as a person she could trust and actually be herself with. He was tearing down her walls from previous experiences, but that last one with the "I love you" she just didn't handle well and with what that guy Will Wheaton told her, it was too much and she got scared and decided to break up with him.

If only... But now was the case to actually get him to talk to her without getting upset and angry at her and Raj. She got ready to leave, putting on something nice but casual and left her apartment.

Leonard POV

Leonard woke up and checked his phone. He had a message from Raj saying he should come by a little after noon as he had something important to tell him. He wondered what on earth that could be. Was he and Penny an item now? Was that the news? He really hoped not, that would be the worst feeling ever. Not only had Penny slept with him in his bed, but the thought of them becoming a couple was sickening. He pushed those thoughts away and got dressed and headed out to drive to Raj's place. He stopped by a store to buy some bearclaws as he thought he would get hungry soon anyway. He still though couldn't shake the feeling that going to Raj's place was a bad move.

Penny POV

Penny stood in front of Raj's place still thinking if she should do this or not. But figuring she was already here and it is too late to backed out, she knocked on the door. Raj opened and she could see he already had a grasshopper in his hand, which made him able to talk to her.

"Hey Raj. So I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" She asked getting right to the point.

"Well Penny. It turns out that in the last couple of days, I've had this memories about what happened with us.. u know" He looked knowingly at her.

 _Great, the one thing I do not wanna talk about. Why would it matter anyway?_

"Okay Raj, what could possibly be important enough that we need to talk about it?" Penny was nervous because she didn't want or need to know details about their night together. It was already bad enough as it was.

"Well I remember us getting handsy and getting into Leonard's bedroom. I remember that we both got under the covers before we got naked." He paused to see any reaction from her.

"Okay, this is embarrassing." Penny was curious now.

Raj took a deep breath. "It turns out you gave me a handjob and I well.. sort of came early and we both fell asleep right after." Raj looked down ashamed of himself.

 _What? I gave him a handjob and we didn't have sex?_

"Really? So we didn't actually have sex?" Penny asked and Raj shook his head from side to side.

Penny released a breath she didn't even know she held. Thi is good news. It was still bad but nowhere near as bad as she had thought up until now. Raj spoke again.

"Can you forgive me Penny?" I'm sorry." Raj had a pleading look on his face.

Penny smiled and quickly gave him a hug. "Of course I forgive you Raj. That is the best news I have received in a while. Thank you." She smiled while hugging him and didn't notice the other presence in the room.

Leonard POV

After waiting for over a minute, Leonard decided to just see if the door was open, which it was, but what was transpiring in front of him was not something he wanted to see. He felt his stomach turn and he regretted eating those bearclaws now. Penny was here and he had just walked in on them hugging and Penny stating that it was the best news she had received in a while. It was like a punch in the gut and the world was toying with him. But he was both sad and angry at the same time and needed to get things of his chest so he started yelling.

"Are you freaking serious?" At his voice, they were both startled at his presence. "Not only did I have to witness you two shacking up in my bed but to walk in on you two hugging and making goey-eyes at each other? Just go to hell." Leonard turned around and slammed the door shut ignoring Penny's calling out his name.

Penny POV

Her eyes widened at she let go of Raj right away. There was Leonard walking in on them hugging and now he was yelling at her and Raj. This did not look good at all. Of course Leonard would misunderstood this. Before she had time to respond, Leonard had already slammed the door shut so she got up quickly. "Leonard wait." She shouted. Turning towards Raj she apologized for leaving so abruptly. He clearly understood.

She pulled the door open in a hurry and started running after Leonard calling his name.

He watched him get into his car but she ran in front of it making him unable to drive away.

"Leonard stop. Get out of the damn car before I make you." Penny was both pissed and tired of this back and forth and never actually talking.

Leonard got out the car and slammed the car door close before walking up standing in front of her.

"Are you outta your mind Penny? I could have run you over." Leonard was still upset about everything.

"Well, what choice did I have? Every time you see me you run away like an idiot."

"Wow, now I'm an idiot too? What do you want from me Penny?" He answered back.

"You, you stupid idiot." With that she crashed her lips on his and kissed him with all the love she could muster. It took a while before Leonard responded but he then showed her back.

"What do you think you're doing Penny? Not only have you just slept with Raj and you still think you could jump me like that? What is wrong with you?" Leonard didn't know what on earth was going through Penny's head right now.

Penny took a few seconds so she could calm herself down a bit. "Okay Leonard. I need to tell you something."

"What could you possibly say to me that hasn't been done through actions already?" Leonard had calmed himself down a bit but was still in shock over what was happening right now.

"I rather we talk somewhere private, can you please come inside again? It's better that you hear it from Raj." She pleaded.

"Hear what exactly?" Leonard crossed his arm not letting Penny's pleading get to him right away.

"What really happened that night. It's not what you think."

"You expect me to believe that Penny? You came out of MY bedroom of all places with him looking all guilty."

"I know Leonard. It looks bad, but please, just let him explain." She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside again.

Leonard offered a little resistance but it's not like it could get any worse now could it?

Once inside again, Penny dragged him over to Raj's chair and sat down on the couch.

"Raj, please tell Leonard what you told me." Penny pleaded.

Raj looked at Penny. "No way, I told you that in confidence as in not telling anyone."

"Tell me what exactly? It's not like it can get any worse." Leonard was ready to storm out again.

Penny got angry at Raj. "Fine, if you won't tell him, I will. Leonard, me and Raj did not have sex, apparently I gave him a handjob and he couldn't hold himself and we both fell asleep right after." Penny blurted out, she didn't care about Raj at this point.

Raj looked at Penny in shock. "How could you? I will never talk to you again." Raj stormed into his bedroom.

Leonard had some problems keeping himself from smiling a little at that information. "Are you serious?" Penny nodded. "That's hilarious." Leonard burst out laughing and Penny joined him.

After laughing for several minutes, Leonard stopped. "Okay, that was a relief to hear, it could have been better, but it could be a lot worse too." he admitted.

Penny smiled and followed up. "Yeah, it felt like a huge weight was off my shoulder."

Leonard then suddenly remembered something. "Oh by the way, what did you mean when I asked you what you wanted?"

Penny froze, she was not ready to really tell him all about that right now.

"Leonard, how about we get out of here and find somewhere else to talk first?" She smiled and hoped he would agree.

"Yeah okay, good idea. We haven't talked much lately except from screaming and shouting at each other. How about we go back to my hotel and talk?" Leonard said not realizing what that must have sounded like.

Penny's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea but they needed to really talk so she agreed and he gave her the address so she could drive there with her own car.

Half an hour later they were both parked in front of his hotel. Leonard waited for her in front of the entrance. They didn't talk while taking the elevator up to the third floor. It was as if they were in sync and there was no explaining needed for why they were going to his room. That was one of the thing she missed with Leonard. Their way of communication.

They stepped out of the elevator and she walked behind him as he knew which room it was. When in front of the door she saw Leonard freeze and take a deep breath. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Leonard, we are just gonna talk." That seemed to be effective and he opened the door and walked inside with her following. Although she was frightened herself about what was about to happen, she knew it was long overdue.

She looked around, the room was simple enough, it had a desk, tv and minibar, a couch in the corner and a bathroom. In the middle of the room was a big bed. She decided to sit down on the couch and Leonard joined her. He was obviously nervous as he was staring down at his hands that was in his lap. She took a deep breath and started. _She had never been so nervous before, but it was now or never._

"Okay Leonard, time to talk. You know I'm not much of a talker and more a person of action. But this is not something I can avoid talking about so here goes...I love you Leonard." She saw his head whip up in surprise by her words. She had more to say so she decided to just keep talking.

"I know you are shocked now but hear me out." He nodded.

"I wanna be honest with you and I have loved you for quite some time now, I loved you before you told me when we were together. I don't know exactly when it happened, but when you and the guys when to the North Pole, I missed you terribly. Remember when you asked me what the long hug and the blanket I gave you meant?" He nodded. "It meant that I didn't want you to go." Leonard's eyes widened at this. "Leonard. I knew it was important that you guys went on this trip, so that's why I didn't say anything. I felt we were getting so close before you left and then Sheldon dropped that bomb on me. It took me by surprise. So when you guys were away, I had a lot of time to think about you and how I felt. Although I figured out that I wanted to be with you and that you made me feel different than any other guy. What we had was really special to me, so when you told me you loved me, I felt pressured to say it back, but I was not ready yet. So I thought the best thing was to break it off to avoid hurting you anymore. I realized afterwards that I was wrong, I handled it badly. I was so jealous when you got together with Priya and it hurt me so much when she didn't want me to hang out with you anymore. She felt I was a threat to her. I guess she saw how close we were even if we weren't together anymore." She watched him listen intently to her. "I struggled a lot when you two were together. I tried not showing it and you still cared about me and gave me food when we ate together. I always hated how she treated you Leonard. She seemed to want to change you, get you away from your nerdy side and get you using contact lenses and so on. I didn't like it, but it wasn't like I could say anything as I had to stay away. Anyway, the night before I spent in bed with Raj in your bedroom, I confessed to him that I still loved you and I guess I was feeling really down. I didn't know that you and Priya had broken up at this point, so we drank quite a lot and I kept talking about how you are such a great guy and that I should never have let you go. I guess me missing you so much and wanting to be with you, I just wanted to feel loved again. So that's why I ended up in your bed with Raj that night. Even though I regret the whole ordeal now, I just want you to see it from my point of view." She took another deep breath and looked at him trying to see any emotions on his face. It looked like he was about to cry.

Leonard finally said something. "Wow Penny, for a person that doesn't think she is any good with words, that was one amazing speech. I finally see things in a different light. Things are clearer to me. I have always wondered about all of the things you said now as you are pretty hard to read sometimes. I think I know you quite a lot, but you also really surprise me from time to time. This was definitely one of those times. But this really blew my mind. Penny, you are amazing. I have always believed in you. I know you are bound to me a Hollywood-star one day. I just hope when that day comes, you remember me, that dorky neighbor of yours." He let out a little chuckle.

Penny hated how he always put himself down. How couldn't he don't see how amazing he is? The way she saw him. Yes he was nerdy, but he was also the nicest, gentle and greatest guy she ever met. And she knew exactly the way to show him. The way she knew best. So she for the second time of the day crashed her lips on him and this time she would not let him stop her. Her tongue was begging for entrance and after he came over the shock of what was happening, she got her wish.

 **A/N: So things are finally looking well for our favorite couple. Next chapter will have this story changed from T to M-rated. Just an early heads up. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is M-rated. You are warned. Also my first time trying to write it. Thanks again for reviews.**

After Leonard overcame the shock of Penny kissing him, he kissed her back with the same intensity. It took only seconds before Penny's tongue begged for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues wrestled for several minutes. Penny moaned into his mouth, while she wanted this to be slow and full of love, she also wanted him now.

"Let's move this to the bed." She whispered between kisses.

She lifted off his hoodie and started to unbuckle his belt while he kissed her on that spot on her neck he knew she liked which made her moan.

He then lifted her up and carried her over to the bed while she bit his earlobe.

She used those moments to discard her sweater and bra, so when he gently let her down on the bed, he kissed down her neck and onto her breasts, taking her left nipple in his mouth, making her moan. It had been a while for her and she was desperate to get him naked.

Then Leonard remembered something important. "Penny, I don't have..."

"IUD" Was all she responded and then she grabbed his belt buckle and dragged his pants down, showing off his spider-man boxers. She quickly pulled them down which made his erection stand out after being released. Penny licked her lips.

He continued caressing her breasts, licking her nipple and around her areola, making Penny moan at the feeling.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and pushed him down on the bed. She then crawled on all fours with her breasts hanging down, giving him quite a view.

When she finally got face to face with him, she kissed him deeply again, then grabbed his cock and centered it on her entrance. Their eyes locked before she went down on him, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. After letting herself adjust to him, she started moving a little, slow but steady as she wanted to savor this moment. Feeling him inside her made her realize how much she had missed this. Not that everything else with Leonard wasn't good, but their sex had almost always been very good. Only those awkward first times were bad, or okay as she had stated back then. She guessed she was right when she told him that they needed to find their likes and dislikes and how they wanted it. Once they had, the sex was amazing, if not the best she ever had. But now, as she have confessed her love for him for the first time, she wanted it to be slow and full of love.

So once she moved, she leaned forward to look into his eyes as they moved in sync. She wanted to really show him how much she wanted this, wanted him. She leaned down and kissed him again as he started helping things along and it didn't take long before she came. She felt her walls clenching as she moaned loudly into his mouth and her breath was erratic. Her eyes were black with arousal as he watched her coming down from her high. So Leonard decided to switch position, holding her while turning so he was on top, never separating from her.

He started thrusting deep, but slow making her gasp at every thrust as she saw the love he had for her in his eyes, which was probably a mirror of her own.

She decided to put her legs around his hip to get him even closer while getting her arms around his neck as he continued thrusting.

She pulled him down to kiss him again. She poured all her love into it and it made him speed up a fraction which signaling he was close. She clenched her vaginal muscles as he kept thrusting and she desperately wanted to come with him this time. So she bit his earlobe and whispered. "Come for me Leonard. I'll be there with you." That was all it took and he sped up and spilled inside her as she came with him for a second time.

It took a couple of minutes and him using his inhalator to calm their breath down, he then got some wet wipes and gave some to her to clean up. After they were done, he pulled the comforter over them as they snuggled closely and a bliss-full sleep got over them.

 **Next morning...**

Penny woke up feeling very satisfied. But Leonard was not holding her, she used her arms to reach out, but he was not there. Panic got to her and she wondered if it all was a dream. She shot up and looked around, but relaxed when she saw that she was in the hotel room they had stayed in for the night. But where was he?

She heard the toilet flush and him walking out from the bathroom. She smiled.

"Hey you." She said, the covers barely covering her naked body.

"Good morning." He replied and walked towards her and leaned down to kiss her. She immediately complied and deepened the kiss and getting her arms around him and dropped the covers as she did. When he pulled back, his eyes widened at her naked body. It made her feel good, knowing the effect she had on him even after these years.

"How did you sleep?" He then asked her.

"Like a baby." She replied kissing him again. "Last night was great Leonard."

"Yeah?" Leonard looked at her, still insecure after spending the night with her.

Of course he was in doubt. But she was having none of it so she linked her arms around his head, looking into his eyes. "Leonard, last night was the best thing that happened to me since we were together. You don't even know how much I've missed this. I made a huge mistake breaking up with you and I promise you, that will never happen again." She kissed him again.

"That's good to know." He said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replied.

"What have changed? What has happened since we were together that made you feel like this?"

Penny sighed. She really wasn't good with this things, but she wanted to be honest with him.

"Leonard, I really mean that when I say it was a mistake. To be honest, when you said you loved me, I panicked because of the last few relationships I've had didn't end well. I told Kurt that I loved him and he cheated on me several times. The last relationship I had before you was with Mike and even though he cheated on me and posted those things online about our sex-life, I loved him. At least I believe I did." She thought about it for a few seconds.

"You believe you did?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, it's hard to explain." Penny wasn't sure how to say it.

"Penny, I'm pretty smart guy." He smiled at her.

"Okay Leonard, I guess at the time, I loved them both because I didn't know better. Kurt brought me here to Los Angeles and promised me a good life so I thought I was in love with him. With Mike, we were really close and he even asked me to move in with him before we broke up."

Leonard was surprised at this revelation.

"Anyway, both of them cheated on me and I was an idiot thinking it never happened. So Leonard, when you came along, being the nicest guy a girl could ask for, I fought my feelings for you for a long time. I thought it was just my imagination, so I pushed those feelings away and went on several dates, even though I never initiated something with them and I never felt any connection to them as I did with you. Which I was upset about and couldn't understand. So when you asked me out after Mike, I thought it could be good going out with someone who actually cared about me. You remember that right?" She asked and he nodded. "But I was also terrified at the time because we were getting so close as friends and I didn't wanna lose that with you. That's why I'm guessing it was weird when we had sex the first few times. Going from friends to something more, was strange and I guess I was nervous those first few times since I wanted it badly. But hey, in the end we figured it out right?" She winked at him and he blushed.

Then she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "But Leonard, never doubt that I really love you. You are the only man I have really loved and I'm yours for as long as you want me." She then kissed him hard to cement those feelings.

After a hefty make-out session, they both got up and dressed for breakfast. They held hands walking down to the buffet and got themselves a selection and sat down eating, always holding one hand. They chatted about how they had seen the last few days, the stress of everything and how they should have cleared things up earlier. Eventually they got over to my light subjects, enjoying their breakfast together.

Once back in the room, Penny remembered something.

"Leonard? What are you gonna do with Sheldon? You terminated the roommate-agreement."

Honestly, he hadn't thought much about it. He was tired of living with Sheldon and wasn't really in a hurry to move back there.

"I don't know Penny. I really doubt I wanna move back there again. Living with Sheldon is so annoying and I'm tired of it." He explained.

Penny nodded. "I don't blame you there. How anyone can live with him is beyond me, no offense."

"None taken." He smiled before grabbing her arms and getting her flush to his body and started kissing her passionately.

When it ended, Penny's cheeks were red. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"No reason, just wanted to kiss my girlfriend."

She liked hearing him say that. "So I'm your girlfriend huh?" She teased him.

Suddenly Leonard got self-conscious. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed after last night..." He got cut off.

Penny smiled. "Relax Leonard. I'm just teasing you." She kissed him again.

Leonard smiled wickedly. "Well, if that's how it is, I might have to punish you." He grabbed her ass.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?" She wouldn't stop this for anything.

He kissed her and lifted her towards the bed and it was another 45 minutes before they got dressed again.

 **Later that day...**

Leonard was looking at his beautiful girlfriend putting on her clothes. How did he get so lucky? Of course Penny noticed him staring.

"What are you looking at?" She asked smiling.

"You of course." He replied.

"What about me Leonard?" She wondered.

"I'm just mesmerized by your beauty. How anyone can look like that is beyond me."

That made Penny blush. "You are such a smooth talker, you know that?" She blew him a kiss.

"I'm only speaking the truth." He held up his hands in mock-defense.

Penny knew that. He was the only one she believed saying those things. Guys said she was sexy and hot all the time. But nobody except Leonard had said she was beautiful and it meant so much for her coming from him.

He walked up to her and circled her waist. He leaned next to her ear. "You know, looking at you standing here in just bra and panties, makes me wanna forget the dinner and just ravish you right here and now." That made her shudder in delight.

"Leooonard, as much as I would like that, I really wanna go out and eat. I'm getting quite hungry and later you can do what you want with me okay?" She gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Penny was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She couldn't help but smile. She was so happy right now. Finally confessed her love to Leonard. Telling him about her feelings, not just about what happened with Raj, but everything regarding their relationship and even before that. She meant it when she said that Leonard is the only one she truly have loved. If she hadn't been so foolish when she broke up with him, they would have been so much further in their relationship. Although it was not starting at scratch again, it was several steps backwards. But there was no doubt she wanted to spend her life with Leonard. No woman was to ever be allowed to take him away from her again. No Priya, Leslie or that doctor Stephanie. Why was it always highly educated woman? Of course, they could see how good a catch he actually was. Leonard was not only incredibly smart, he was caring, nice and believed that people in general was good, which some people sure took advantage off. But she would be with him from now on. She was not gonna let anyone take advantage of her man again. If they tried, she would go all Nebraska on them.

A knock on the door got her out of her thoughts. "Penny, are you ready?" Leonard asked.

"Just a minute." She applied some light makeup and put on a light summer dress and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Was all Leonard could say.

Penny felt good knowing she could get that reaction out of him by just putting on some light makeup and a cute dress. She grabbed his hand and strolled out, enjoying the nice weather.

After they walked for a little while, she couldn't help but ask.

"So where are we going honey?" She squeezed his hand at the same time.

Leonard looked at her. He had his way of looking at her without her feeling like a sex-object, which most guys usually saw her as. But he always saw the person underneath. The person only a small amount of people wanted to see. But he loved that, he loved her for how she was being friendly to everyone, not stepping down for anything and how she never just saw him and his friends for just nerds, but nice guys. Sure, it had taken a while for her to warm up on the other guys, but Leonard usually always made it tolerable.

"We are going to that Italian place you like so much."

"Oh oh, you are taking me to Il Fornaio?" Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes, that's the one, just a few minutes walk from here. Let's go." He dragged her along.

Of course he remembered her favorite place. Just the guy Leonard was.

They reached the restaurant just a few minutes later and Leonard got them a table outside. There was not many other at the place yet, so luckily there was no problem getting a table.

A waiter, whose name was Ricardo, quickly gave them the menus and they spent the next few minutes deciding.

When Ricardo approached them again and asked if they have decided. Leonard told him that Penny wanted the cannelloni al fornox, which is fresh pasta with free-range rotisserie chicken, sun-dried tomatoes, ricotta, pecorino, smoked mozarella and organic spinach. He decided for the pollo toscano which is free-range chicken seasoned with rosemary, served with seasonal veggies and yukon gold-roasted potatoes.

While waiting for their food, they drank some of their wine, of course Penny had chosen as she knew more about that than Leonard.

Penny was freaking out a little, because she was about to take a big step in their relationship and even though she wasn't sure she was ready for such a big step, she knew she needed Leonard and this would fortify their relationship so much more and she was excited for that.

She looked at him with his curly hair and glasses, he had started talking about his last experiment at work and she had no idea what he was talking about, but she saw how happy he was talking so passionately about it and she was feeling a little jealous as she didn't have that thing in her life. But a thought hit her and she smiled at that.

"So Leonard, I have something to tell you." She was feeling nervous, but she really needed to say this.

"Okay? Is is something bad?" Leonard was getting worried.

Of course he would get nervous and worried. "No, nothing bad Leonard. It's actually something good." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Okay Penny." He stroked the palm of her hand which helped her calm her nerves.

"Leonard, I hear all the time how passionate you are about your science-stuff and to be honest, it makes me feel jealous that I don't have that in my life." Penny started.

"Oh Penny. You.. " She stopped him mid-sentence.

"Please, let me continue." When she was met with silence, she took another deep breath.

"Then I realized I do have something." At his confusion she continued. "I am passionate about you." They both smiled at each other. "What I'm saying Leonard is that I love you and I am always happy being with you. You always brighten my day with everything you do. So I... I want to take it to the next level." She looked at him again.

Leonard was stunned. Was this the same woman that was so afraid to say I love you to him?

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "So Leonard, I know this will come as a shock to you, but I want us to move in together."

 **A/N: So there you have it. I know that the M-rated part was not as descriptive or long as I planned, but there will be more of that in future chapters. Please leave a review and maybe give me ideas if you have any.**


End file.
